Whelve
by Fanlady
Summary: "Di Bumi, Hari Ibu diperingati untuk menghormati jasa para ibu yang sudah mengurus dan membesarkan anak-anaknya dengan tanpa pamrih." /headcanon. /untuk #AppreciationDay


"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut dengan kami, Fang?" BoBoiBoy kembali bertanya, sementara ia menunggu Ochobot menyiapkan kuasa teleportasi yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Bumi.

"Tidak," Fang membalas singkat.

"Ayolah, tak usah malu-malu. Kalau mau ikut, ya ikut saja," komentar Gopal.

Fang memutar bola mata. "Siapa juga yang malu-malu? Aku memang tidak bisa ikut," tandasnya.

"Kenapa? Terakhir kali kami pulang ke Bumi kau juga tidak ikut. Sekarang ikut sajalah, ya, ya, ya?" bujuk Ying.

"Tidak," tolak Fang.

"Sudahlah. Kalian jangan terus memaksa Fang kalau dia memang tidak mau ikut," tegur Yaya. Ia menoleh pada Fang dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku yakin Fang pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak bisa ikut kita, 'kan?"

Fang mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ke Bumi karena ... aku punya urusan di tempat lain."

.

.

.

 **"Whelve"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady.

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta.

Warning(s) : Semi-canon, headcanon, Fang's POV.

Untuk **#AppreciationDay.**

.

.

.

Fang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lengang. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil saat beberapa perawat yang lewat menyapanya. Ia memang sudah cukup dikenal di sini karena sering mampir.

Buket bunga dengan kelopak-kelopak kristal yang memantulkan cahaya lampu tergenggam erat di tangan. Pandangan Fang lurus ke depan. Bibir digigit sesekali tanda ia tengah merasa gugup. Meski telah kerap kali berkunjung, kenapa ia selalu saja merasa gelisah? Harusnya ia senang, bukan? Ia akan segera bertemu dengan orang terkasihnya tak lama lagi. Hanya berselang beberapa langkah saja.

Kaki Fang berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu tertutup. Nomor kamar yang dicetak besar di depan berkilau dalam temaram cahaya koridor. Fang menarik napas sejenak, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Barulah setelah itu tangannya bergerak menyentuh pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

Derap sepatu Fang memantul di kesunyian dinding kamar yang dicat abu-abu kusam. Ia melangkah pelan tapi pasti, menghampiri ranjang yang terletak di sudut kamar, tepat menghadap jendela terbuka yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di luar.

"Halo, ibu."

Sosok seorang wanita yang duduk di ujung ranjang menoleh begitu mendengar suara Fang. Helaian rambut ungu gelap yang tergerai di punggungnya sedikit membiaskan cahaya dari matahari yang hampir terbenam di luar. Sepasang iris violetnya menatap Fang sejenak, sebelum beralih kembali ke luar jendela.

Fang mencoba memaksakan senyum saat kakinya bergerak mendekati sang ibu. Diletakkannya buket bunga yang ia bawa di pangkuan wanita itu, sebelum mendudukkan diri di sisinya.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu hari ini?" tanya Fang lembut.

Fang tahu ia tak akan mendapat jawaban, walau begitu ia tetap saja berharap sembari memandangi wajah sang ibu yang terus menampilkan ekspresi kosong dan hampa.

"Maaf karena Pang sudah lama tak menjenguk ibu," ucap Fang pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangan hati-hati dan meraih tangan sang ibu untuk kemudian digenggamnya erat. "Akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali. Setelah pertempuran besar yang menghancurkan stasiun TAPOPS, kami jadi punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Walau Tempur-A bersedia menampung kami untuk sementara, tapi kami tak bisa selamanya menetap di sana, 'kan? Karena itu Komandan Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung sedang sangat sibuk mengurus relokasi markas TAPOPS sekarang."

Fang terus berceloteh menceritakan kesehariannya, meski sang ibu yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak tak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Air wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah, terus menatap kosong langit yang perlahan berubah temaram di luar.

"BoBoiBoy dan yang lain hari ini kembali ke Bumi. Huh, mereka banyak sekali mendapat liburan akhir-akhir ini," Fang sedikit menggerutu. "Tapi mereka bilang ini hari penting, jadi mereka harus pulang. Ibu tahu di Bumi ada perayaan yang disebut 'Hari Ibu'?"

Tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Fang memandang muram wajah sang ibu yang sama sekali tak berpaling padanya. Ia menunduk dan membelai lembut jari-jari dingin yang saling bertaut dengan milknya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, matanya mulai memanas. Fang buru-buru menghapus titik air yang hampir lolos dari sudut matanya. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis lagi. Tidak di depan ibunya.

"Di Bumi, Hari Ibu diperingati untuk menghormati jasa para ibu yang sudah mengurus dan membesarkan anak-anaknya dengan tanpa pamrih. Luar biasa sekali ya? Pengorbanan seorang ibu itu memang tak akan bisa digantikan... Tak akan bisa dibayar meski dengan cara apapun..."

Bulir air mata mengalir tanpa permisi di kedua sisi wajah Fang. Ia berusaha mengusapnya, tapi justru semakin banyak air mata yang turun. Fang akhirnya membiarkan dirinya terisak tanpa suara di sisi sang ibu, meski tetap saja tak ada reaksi apapun yang ditunjukkan wanita itu oleh tangisan putra bungsunya.

Lama Fang menangis dalam diam. Saat ia akhirnya berhasil mengeringkan air mata di kedua pipinya, langit di luar sudah sepekat tinta. Angin dingin yang berhembus dari jendela terbuka menarik Fang untuk beranjak menutupnya.

"Ibu, sudah saatnya istirahat," ujar Fang, tersenyum kecil. Ia menghampiri ibunya dan menyingkirkan buket bunga di pangkuan wanita itu, sebelum membantunya berbaring di kasur dengan hati-hati.

Fang menarik selimut dan merapikan bantal agar sang ibu bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Ia lalu duduk di sisi ranjang, menggenggam tangan dingin wanita yang melahirkannya itu erat-erat, sebelum kembali bercerita banyak hal untuk mengantarnya tidur. Fang sama sekali tidak beranjak sampai ia melihat sepasang netra violet yang persis sama dengan miliknya itu meredup dan perlahan terpejam. Ia lalu bangkit perlahan dan mengecup lembut kening sang ibu.

"Selamat tidur, ibu..."

.

.

.

Kaizo berdiri sendirian, menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintu yang dingin. Iris delimanya menerawang langit-langit putih di atas, sementara telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita samar yang dituturkan di balik pintu. Sesekali ia mendengar Fang tertawa seorang diri, dan di lain waktu ia mendengar nada-nada sarat isakan yang pasti berusaha sebisa mungkin ditahan oleh adiknya itu.

Saat ia mendengar langkah-langkah mendekat dari balik pintu, Kaizo buru-buru menyingkir dan bersembunyi di balik dinding koridor. Ia lalu mengawasi Fang yang berjalan pergi dengan kepala tertunduk. Netranya terus menatap punggung sang adik yang berjalan menjauh, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tikungan lorong.

Kaizo menyenderkan punggung di dinding yang dingin dan kembali mendongak menatap lampu yang berpijar samar. Matanya perlahan dipejam, dengan bibir bergerak membentuk rangkaian kata tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

fin

 **Author's Note** :

Akhirnya bisa nulis fic lagi! Makasih buat Dee, Shaby-chan, dan kak kurohimeNoir yang bikin event #AppreciationDay ini hingga membuat saya mampu menulis lagi walau jadinya cuma drabble haha :"D

Sebenarnya mager terus mau nulis ini, tapi akhirnya dipaksain juga walau hasilnya nggak begitu maksimal. Maafkan saya wahai para penyelenggara :")

Oh, btw fic ini berisi headcanon aku kalau ibunya KaiFang itu belum meninggal (saya denial terus ibunya udah ga ada haha) dan dirawat di suatu tempat (?) dengan kondisi jiwa yang terguncang. Aku pengen bikin full ficnya, tapi untuk sementara biar segini dulu deh :")

Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain~


End file.
